


SF试写_04 俺x史提芬周

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_04 俺x史提芬周

04 俺x史提芬周

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺，只是这次的俺有着颗M心  
※ 不接受就别往下点了  
※ 导火索啊是想被踹，阴暗角落的肮脏小秘密呢  
※ 没有完全写出M感啊，好失败噢  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

花园里气压低沉，八九个佣人站成一排，低着头听着数落。穿着丝绸唐装和沙滩裤的男人甩着手臂从一排人面前走过，将手里的葡萄酒摔到一边地上。瓶身炸裂，碎玻璃弹起，惊吓了一边趴着的金毛。  
“他妈的你们有没长脑啊？”史提芬周拿来一边盘子上的湿毛巾擦着手，“拿瓶酒拿半天，还他妈拿错，不识字啊！？”  
史提芬周靠坐到沙发上，仰头深吸了一口气，伸手摸向左边的盘子，意料之中摸到了已经剪好的雪茄。他刚将雪茄叼上，就有人凑近为他点燃。  
“都给我滚，好好反省反省是怎么做事的。”史提芬周不耐烦地摆摆手。  
得到许可的佣人都退了下去，花园里安静了下来。史提芬周吐了口烟，向后靠去，伸开双臂搭着沙发靠背，抬起了脚，放下时就意料之中地靠到了个柔软的物体。刚才点烟的人已经顺从地像条狗一样跪趴在史提芬周面前。  
史提芬周闭目养着神，突然感到一阵没由来的心跳加快。被惊醒的史提芬周环顾着四周。天色已暗，花园还是一片静谧的模样。他定了定神，向下看去，那个人肉靠脚凳还是纹丝不动的样子。  
史提芬周勾起了嘴角，透着抑制不住的嘲笑，却没有说话。  
晚风小心地吹动着泳池里的水。眯着眼看着水面上泛起的些许涟漪，初秋夜晚的凉意让史提芬周又开始犯困。他闭上眼，想着明天要签的牛肉生意，心情好了些，不一会儿就沉沉睡去。  
夜色中，一直跪着的人慢慢放下背上靠着的腿，站起身来。黑影压着史提芬周，呼出的微热气息徘徊在安全距离之内。

被人揍得鼻青脸肿之后丢在小巷里，头靠着墙角，史提芬周闭上眼，希望这是一场梦。胃被刚才那拳打得有些不舒服，杂碎面在胃里翻滚着顶上喉头。史提芬周终于是忍不住，吐了一地。吐舒服之后，他倒向一边仰面躺着，平复着恶心感。  
月光透过狭小巷子上方的破旧塑料布间隙打到阴冷潮湿的地上。史提芬周眯着眼睛，心有不甘，但眼下却无可奈何。  
突然他感到有黑影盖过眼前。史提芬周睁大了眼，辨认着来人。他想撑起身子，但刚才好像被打断了肋骨。他痛得倒下，像虾子一样蜷缩着。  
来人不发一语，只是蹲下，拉过史提芬周的手臂架在肩膀，扶着他一步一步走出巷口。

白色的。  
史提芬周睡醒了，他睁眼盯着天花板发了会儿愣。过了一会儿，他想下床，才发现自己两手手腕被链条栓在床头两侧的床柱。链条的长度刚好让他不用大开着双臂，但也让他的双手无法互相触碰。史提芬周挣扎了一会儿，但还是无法挣脱这链条。他气急败坏地蹬着腿，踹开了身上覆着的薄被。  
床板被震动得咯吱咯吱响着，空旷的房间里禁锢着声声回音。  
门打开了。  
史提芬周抬眼，越过床尾，看到门口站着的人。背着光，史提芬周看不清来人的表情，不知道是否还是一如既往的面无表情，亦或是……  
见到来人后，史提芬周反而安静下来，只是静静地等着那人的动作。  
那人走近，坐到床边，伸手抚着史提芬周侧脸。  
“你做什么？”史提芬周屏气忍着，那人的面无表情让他有些安心。  
“这里都青了。”没有理会史提芬周的问话，那人只是轻轻触碰着史提芬周被打得淤青的地方。  
“你他妈耳聋啊？”  
史提芬周不耐烦地将那人踹到地上，冷冷地瞥视着地上的人。低低的笑声传来，史提芬周吃了一惊，只见那人抬起头，笑着看着他。史提芬周第一次见到那人的笑脸，灿烂得如划破静谧的阴冷阳光。  
“果然你还是你。”  
那人爬起来，跪坐上床，膝盖分开了史提芬周的双腿。没等史提芬周反应过来，小腿已经被弯折着和大腿绑在一起。下巴被掐开，来人的舌头莽撞地伸入，搅弄着史提芬周的舌头。喉结在对方手掌下上下滑动着，手心的温度摩擦着皮肤有些滚烫。  
史提芬周想脱离对方的控制，但无奈四肢都被禁锢，动弹不得。被掐开的下巴有些酸疼，似乎快要脱臼。抚着喉结的手向下滑去，解开了史提芬周的衬衫纽扣，又再往下探去，伸入裤头，握住了那还在沉睡的根茎。  
史提芬周聚起最后一点力气，用力向下咬。血腥味充斥口间，顺着口水沿着嘴角滑落。然而对方却还没有松开的意思，反而将不断涌出的血珠推向史提芬周喉间。史提芬周瞪大了眼睛，被惊得松开了牙。因为呼吸困难，史提芬周被迫吞下了些许混着血的口水。腥气刺激得胃有些不舒服，但没有进食的胃部空空如也，只剩下恶心感。  
过了好一会儿，对方终于是离开了史提芬周的唇。史提芬周喘着气，抬眼对上对方的眼睛。仍旧是笑盈盈的眼角，但嘴边的血渍却添着瘆人。  
“妈的……疯子……”  
对方将史提芬周推倒在床上，撕开了史提芬周的裤子。被绑住的腿方便了被人打开。对方抚弄着史提芬周性器的手始终没有停下，原本萎靡的肉块逐渐挺立。生理反应总是最真实。史提芬周吐掉口水，但血腥味还是弥漫不散。他瞪着眼前的人，刚想破口大骂，但被对方的动作惊得向后仰起头。  
史提芬周根茎被温热包裹着，对方的舌尖绕着敏感的顶端，伸入那顶端紧贴的皮肤绕圈舔弄着。史提芬周握紧了拳头，想忍住这涌上脑门的快感。突然，史提芬周感到后穴有股冰凉感，随即有个异物探入。  
“什么东西？！”  
对方没有应答，只是继续埋头舔弄着。后穴探入的异物在不断扩张着，原本冰凉的感觉渐渐变得火热、刺痒。对方不紧不慢扩张着，直到史提芬周感到似乎对方将半个手掌都探了进来。史提芬周想收缩后穴将对方挤出，但是却更像是在欲迎还拒地邀请。  
突然，对方将手抽了出去。史提芬周想挪开注意力，因为似有若无的凉风让后穴的空虚感更为突出，让他感到有些害怕。想必是被扩张得极为充分了，他就算收缩肌肉，也似乎不能完全闭上。  
很快，这空虚感就被满涨感替代了。  
对方顺着吻上史提芬周的肩头，下身的顶弄让史提芬周堵在喉间的恶心感阵阵翻腾。史提芬周忍着作呕，一口用力咬住对方的颈窝。比起毫无攻击力又白费力气的叫骂，不如寄希望于疼痛能让对方停下动作。然而事与愿违，对方在他体内的性器似乎胀大几分。  
史提芬周认命般地松开了嘴，面对个疯子，像是拳拳打在棉花上。咬破的地方渗出血液，随着身体的晃动，滴落到史提芬周脸上。  
双手被束缚着，腿也大开着，史提芬周有些空洞地看着天花板，想着大概不会再有比现在更悲惨的时候了。月光晃动着，透过薄纱窗帘，在天花板上留下朦胧的阴影，让史提芬周想起某日夜晚泳池水面泛起的涟漪。  
“飞扬跋扈的你……现在看起来真是可怜。”  
对方低低的笑声和呼出的热气烫得在理智与快感间沉浮的史提芬周有些心烦，下体阵阵袭来的不由自主的快感更是增添了烦躁。  
“你、他、妈、的、去、死。”  
他慢慢转头，张开嘴，在对方耳边一字一顿地说道。  
然而像是被激起了热情，对方加快了动作。后穴的搔痒因为摩擦而缓解，触碰到的那一点也让前端愈发挺立。就在对方在他体内泄出欲望的同时，前端白色的汁液也打在了对方手心。  
对方靠在史提芬周肩头喘了会儿气，起了身，抽出下体。白色的液体顺着大开的后穴缓缓流出，在深蓝色的床单上形成鲜明对比。那人解开了史提芬周被绑着的两腿。  
“是不是很疼？”轻轻抚着绳子留下的印痕，对方的语气里竟是带着一丝心疼。  
史提芬周慢慢伸直双腿，让血液回流。待发麻的双腿有所缓解之后，他抬腿将对方踹到地上。  
“上够了？”  
史提芬周低眉瞥视着地上的人，冷冷地吐出一句话。他低头看着狼藉的下身，皱了皱眉头。史提芬周抬眼，朝对方勾勾手指头，对方会意地拿来毛巾，给他擦干净。  
对方小心翼翼地擦拭着，却动作轻快，像是在做心仪的工作。史提芬周皱着眉，刚才喷射出的白浊溅了些几滴到脚踝上。  
擦拭完毕后，对方正准备起身。史提芬周抬起了腿，伸到对方眼前。  
“脏了。”  
史提芬周瞥了眼脚踝上那一小块令人作呕的脏污，转头冷冷地看着对方。  
对方顿了顿，盯着史提芬周冰冷的眼神许久，突然嘴角勾起了笑。他握住史提芬周的脚踝，低头凑近，亲吻掉了那几滴汁液。舌尖伸出，在脚踝处打着圈。顺着曲线，那人沉迷地亲吻着史提芬周的脚背。  
后庭的肿痛和快感的余韵提醒着史提芬周刚才发生过的事。  
史提芬周瞥到门边衣架上挂着的衣服。那布料少有且显眼，仅有的一匹被他买下。史提芬周也想起那衣服曾经被染上块洗不去的污渍。  
他回头看着眼前的人，一时问不出为什么这话。  
窗外风止了。轻轻摇曳的窗帘停了摆动，天花板上也不再泛起涟漪。  
“……疯子。”  
沙哑的声音在静谧中划下夜晚的最后一道印记。


End file.
